random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 103
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 104|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:51:46 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Tony ( Kate only present at the end of Charlie Murder contest) Guests: ---- Content Covered *Fucking Doctor What again? *Arrow *Skyfall *THOR 2 *Intial D *James Silva interview from Charlie Murder *Zelda Segment *Charlie Murder Contest Results and Awards **3rd Hotsauce **2nd Le Tran **1st Tyler Notable Facts *Matt call back to the Denny's 5 days straight of asswater *Alex fuck em 3 times to Ryan Renyolds? Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Smileyface Smileyfuck *Cumming on your adversary. *Stay calm and Doctor Who. **Matt "Stay calm and joke." *My dad is a simple man. **"Matt "Is he an anime?' *Waistdown an anime. Mt dad in a nutshell is like salad, and he's in a Corvette car club. **Matt "That's pretty anime." *Horrible youtube person tried to rebute Asians as bad drivers because they can drift. You don't want to drift on the road. *GTA V How dare you fucking work on a project to be a little later than other people. **Matt "They were late? They should have a new game every Sunday." **Alex "They should release a shitty side scroller on Steam every week, or Zune." *Charlie Murder is great. My GOTY *How do you feel about you opinions? **Matt "I hate them. I hate myself. I hate my penis. Fuck this I'll go out and get me a sausage." *You send us questions and we will answer the,. Send an audio clip. We will play it if we like it, or not. *If they stop listening what will they listen to? TalkRadar? Matt *Tell her to go fuck herself *I watched Arrow cause Willy hates it *I'm sick of Batman. People like Superman, let's make him Batman. *If Batman had a rogues gallery like Flash, no one would give a shit. (Villains make the superheros) *I don't want to be James Bond is Skyfall. He's a fucking loser. He becomes an alcoholic. I can easily become an alcholic. I can't become a playboy spy. *The internet makes me want to not watch Dr. Who and kill people who are fans. *Hunger Games that movie made me sick. *I hate the shakey cam but I come to accept it is part of life now. Usually its in scenes with action. *Make a whole Loki movie. Make me cum. *She eats a cake and no longer Hungry Games. *There's an anime about basketball. It's about a card games kids play. *Inital Dunk is a animu about Street Racing. There is a downhill and a uphill. Mountain, Japan A shitty Toyota. **Alex "A rickshaw? He blows minds Anime Style Japanese (japanese ahhhh)" *(Why AZNS drift) Why don't they drive sideways like our eyes and women's vaginas? *I love everything *My balls hurt because my penis plays them like Bongos. Mitch *Balls toss a knife back and forth. **Matt "It protects my virginity and it's done a good job so far." *Rachet and Clank All for One, that game is Shhhhhhhhhhit. *The World Ends with You. Tony <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 104|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:TonyCategory:Guest